1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for washing a rubber blanket which is situated on a blanket cylinder of a rotary press.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing device is known for washing a rubber blanket situated on a blanket cylinder of a rotary press (cf. the book by Walenski, . . . mentioned below), in which device a cloth soaked with a washing liquid is pressed against the rotating blanket cylinder. It is disadvantageous here that the upright cloth which has been set against the blanket cylinder pushes dirt and ink ahead of it on the rubber blanket. When a clamping channel passes under the cloth, dirt and ink are pushed into the channel. This leads to dirt and ink increasingly collecting in the channel, with the result that the clamping channel has to be cleaned by the printer from time to time. Narrow clamping channels fill up correspondingly quickly, so that the said channels have to be cleaned more frequently.